Controlled
by TyrantKing000
Summary: The Saiyans become slaves to the humans through ki blocking technology. Follow Goku as he goes through many life expriences both good and bad. God I suck at summaries. WARNING: Some characters might be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this is more of a Goku and Chi-Chi fanfic so to any of you who thought this was a Bulma and Vegeta (which there are a lot of those stories around here) it's not. This is my first fanfic so please give kind reviews and tell me if I have any mistakes. This is more of a prologue and I will be adding a few Vegeta and Bulma moments but this will follow Goku so they won't show up until he meets them. Also, Chi-Chi is the princess of earth, her father is "presumed" dead, and his right hand man is in-charge.

The Saiyans were blood thirsty, hungry killers. Always ready for the next battle to test their new strength and prove they were the strongest race in the universe. (Remind you of anyone xD) They were their own independent people, perfectly capable of handling themselves but the Frieza came along. Frieza was the most brutal tyrant in the universe with no one making his immense strength except for his own family. He had threatened King Vegeta that he would kill his son, who was named after his father. He had no choice but to follow Frieza's orders. Many years have passed since then and they've use to their new lives despite how much they hated not being able to do anything. And this is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Bardock sat at home with his two sons, Kakarot who is only three and Raditz who is now thirteen. His wife Aria was busy cooking dinner. Bardock had recently got back from conquering planet Qaur. Then the door was kicked open by two aliens. Bardock and Aria went to fight the intruders to protect their children but two collars were placed on their necks and it caused them to lose their ki. They screamed in pain. Raditz managed to land a punch on aliens face but the grin on his face disappeared as quickly had appeared. Then they did the same to the children. Bardock had blacked out before he could utter a word.

Later Bardock had awoken with the collar around his neck and he tried pulling it off but he couldn't. Then he realized he was aboard a spaceship. Others around him were also wearing the collars including his family.

Then a screen turned on that everyone could see. On the screen were Frieza and a restrained King Vegeta. "Hello Saiyan monkeys, I can see you're all wearing my new ki restraining collars." Frieza said with a slight chuckle. "You are all on this ship to be brought to Earth as part of my new slave trade."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Frieza then continued to what he was going to say. "You are all nothing but simple pets in my eyes. Once we reach Earth, you will all be put on auction. And just to make sure you won't try to rebel." After he finish his sentence, he blast King Vegeta to oblivion. "Now that you see how easy it was killing your _great _king, I hope you will see there is no point in trying to resist. Goodbye you Saiyan garbage, enjoy the ride." He laughed evilly before the screen went blank.

_After all we did for you, all you do is betray us in the end, you shall pay for this you F*cking slimly, cold-blooded lizard. _Bardock said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok, after seeing my first two reviews, I'm quite happy with the results. My first chapter was just to see how people thought of my story (and was just getting in motion.) So here's chapter two of Controlled. Just to let you all know I'm not a depressed kid, I'm a happy person. Also here is my YouTube channel so if you want, sub. .com/user/tyrantking000?feature=mhee.

Goku witnessed King Vegeta's death, he was traumatized. He began to cry in the comforting arms of his mother. "Ssshhhh. Don't cry my little Kakarot, it's going to be ok." Aria said.

"Ok? How are going be ok? Our King is dead and you think it's going to be 'ok'?" said a Saiyan named Shoukyoku. He had a large beard and was wear blue armor with an insignia of Planet Vegeta.

"We were fine without him in the past, will survive without him in the future, if there is one." Said Bardock. Goku was too young to understand what was happening, all he knew was that this mean lizard killed his king. He watched as his father and mother fought.

"You can't say such things in front of the children!" said Aria.

"Well it's not my fault we got in this mess, so stop SHOUTING!" said Bardock.

"You're making him cry."She said as Aria pointed to Kakarot. Bardock looked at his youngest son; he walked up to him and silenced him with a reassuring hug. "My son, do not cry I will protect you with my life. From now on your second name shall be Goku. You will be the savior of life." Saiyan's were known to given second names on their seventh birthday that had a meaning used to describe their personality, Kakarot being an exception. It was not to be significant but to give youngest son hope, little did Bardock know that there was more to the name then it led on.

Aria was stunned by her husband's actions. Although he was more emotional than other Saiyan's, he did not show it often. Bardock then walked to his eldest son. "Raditz, you have the blood of a true Saiyan warrior, I want you to have this." He handed him a sword that Bardock kept with him because it was a gift from his grandfather when he was just a boy. "This sword was hand crafted by your great grandfather. Let it remind you of your heritage." Before anymore could be said, the ship landed and the door opened to their new home, Earth.

Authors note: So what do ya think? Any suggestions? Reviews appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I want to give personal thank you to those who reviewed and read my story so far! I'm quite surprised at how friendly the community is cuz most communities try to treat me like trash but still some nice people who like positive comments brighten my day. So here's chapter 3: Lost.

Saiyan's began to exit the ship in the hundreds, each one with a face of being lost and despair. For most of them, they thought there king was the strongest and not be defeated by anyone. Although it was foolish to put faith on one man, it was what made them feel safe, that they had someone watching over them but now he was gone. Destroyed like a piece of common trash. As Kakarot and his family arrived at the exit point, they were stopped by one of the slimy, green looking guards. "Well don't we have a beauty on our hands." He said referring to Aria. "Put her with the other adult females, she'll sell for a high price as a sex slave." He smirked.

"You'll have to get through me first!" yelled an angry Bardock. The guard simply lifted the staff-like object in his hand, and as soon as it hit Bardock, electricity flowed throughout his body. He fell on ground with the scent of burning flesh. "I…I won't let you take her!" Bardock charged at his opponent while his back was turned but was quickly electrocuted by another guard, stopping his assault. Aria was placed in a line with other women, with their hands shackled. She was then lead to a large podium and was placed in a line. "Hello and to the first auction for slaves from another planet! They look human but are actually called Saiyan's that possess great power. First we'll show the women as you can see behind me, these women are some of the finest in the universe, so who's the first to put up their marbles?" said an announcer wearing a suit and had black hair. Many bids were passed but it finally became Aria's turn, the bids flew through the roof, finally reaching 12,000 zeni. She was sold to a rather fat and disguising man who had a whip in his hand. He dragged her away forcefully. Bardock was letting out an almost silent growl while Kakarot was crying for his mother. Bardock knew she wasn't coming back.

Next they would sell the children. Although they weren't that strong compared to the adults, they simply wanted them out of their hair. "Next we'll be showing the young children of this once powerful race…" the announcer's voice began to less audible as Bardock began to crouch down to face Kakarot. "Kakarot, be strong, I want you to believe in yourself and let nothing change who you are. If I do not see you again, we shall meet again in the other world."

"But daddy, I already lost mommy, I don't want to lose you too." said Kakarot. The announcer called out the children and Kakarot was dragged away from the one parent he had left. He cried in fear from losing his family and being alone. He was yelled at by one of the guards for his constant crying before being put on the stage. Kakarot saw the children being dragged to their new masters but never saw his brother. Little did Kakarot know was that he was to be sold with the rest of the adults.

"Alright, so how much for this young child, how about we start at 1,000 zeni?" said the announcer.

The highest bid was 3,245 zeni. He was grabbed by the guards as he whimpered. He was placed in front of a rich looking man. "You make a fine present for my little Jimmy, now let's go." Goku was placed in a smelly trailer full of hay and dragged to his new home. He cried alone in the small trailer wanting to see his parents and big brother again.

Author's note: Was that long enough for ya? I hope so.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ok, so it's been almost a week since my last update. The reason why this took longer was because I was hangin' with friends, celebrating my grandma's 69th birthday, and am watching Discovery's Shark Week. Plus a bit of writers block. So here it is! Oh and from now on Kakarot will be referred as Goku because he decides that he will use that name because it was given to him by his father.

Goku had fallen asleep during the ride in the trailer. He dreamt about Vegetasei. _Goku was playing with his father, running through a thick field of grass. But then he heard his mother scream. The whole scene changed to nothing but darkness. Then a single light shined on his now dead family. _Before the dream could continue, he was awoken by the sound the trailer door opening. He rubbed his eyes and once his vision cleared, he saw it was the rich man that took him away from his family. He began to cower in the corner. "Pathetic. Get up; you are going to meet your new master. Oh, and you are now to refer me as Mr. Smith." He said. Two strong looking men came and dragged him out of the trailer. Goku looked one in the face and saw that he had one of the staff-like objects that hurt his father.

"I see you saw my guard's electro-staff; if you fail to behave you will be electrocuted. Now be good and follow me." said Mr. Smith. Goku followed quietly behind, afraid they would hurt him. He may be only four but he saw what they did to his father and he wasn't going to risk it. He was approaching a large house, much bigger than any of the others he saw on this planet. It was tall and rectangular in shape and colored a light blue with six windows all together. He noticed the large wooden doors that would lead him inside the house; he thought they were rather big. Mr. Smith pressed a button on a remote control and the two large wooden doors opened. Goku was amazed; he had never seen anything like that on Vegetasei. He walked inside and saw a swirled stairway that seemed to reach an endless ceiling. On his right he saw a woman wearing ragged clothing polishing everything from sofa's to lamp, leaving no stone unturned. She too was wearing a collar. He looked to his left and saw a sunny room with a glass door and many windows. He saw a bizarre machine called Xbox 360 and a large screen. He also saw a white teddy bear; he wanted to hug it but was held back by one of the guards.

"Jimmy, come meet your slave" said Mr. Smith.

"Father, this one better play with me and do what I say" said Jimmy.

Editor's note: this was just a update, I been stuck for the last couple a days, so this is just a mini chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Editor: ok, now you can blame vacation and writers block _and _working on a funny YouTube poop. If you want to know, my YouTube name is the same as here if you want to look at my vids. Also, just to let you know, I'm a dude unlike the many girl/women writers on this site. Now, on with the story!

Jimmy look at his slave, still knowing nothing about him. His father left for an important business trip yet again leaving his son behind. "So, what your name anyway?" Jimmy said paying more attention to the video he was watching on YouTube more than Goku. Goku didn't reply, he was busy looking at all the things in Jimmy's room. He saw strange machines, a large king size bed, the posters of people on his wall with strangle names like Black Eyed Peas and Three Days Grace. He thought it was strangle to have so many-"Slave! I'm taking to you now respond before I have you sent to the fields just like I did to the last who work for me. Now tell me, what's your name?" said Jimmy in a more menacing tone then before while still watching YouTube videos.

"Go-Goku." He said hesitantly, but still trying to hide his fear. On Vegetasei, showing fear meant you were weak and of the lower class.

"Good, I'm Jimmy and I'm 13. How old are you?" he said.

Goku counted with his fingers. "I'm 3." He said with a rather cute expression of accomplishment just like any other 3 year old.

"Good, now you can just look around before I decide what to do with you."

"Jimmy, why is your bed so big?" Goku asked.

"Because my family is rich." Jimmy replied.

"But that's a bed for two and on our planet you have to be married to have that kind of bed." Jimmy, despite the lack of interest he had for anything educational, he thought he could use this for his history project tomorrow but not in the way you'd think.

"Well here on this planet, that doesn't matter. My family is incredibly powerful in anything from politics to just about anything really. In fact, the only people who have more power than my family would be Dr. Briefs or the current king of our planet, King Janouz and the princess Chi Chi who I think is your age. I just thought you should know." Jimmy said in a bragging tone. "Also, you're going with me to my school tomorrow. And could you please take a bath, you smell horrible!"

Goku didn't know what a bath was but he guessed it was a way to clean yourself. "Where is the bath?' he asked.

"In that room and here's a towel to dry yourself with. Consider yourself lucky, most don't get this kind of treatment." said Jimmy.

Authors note: Well here's a cliffhanger to keep you in suspense.*evil smirk*


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Just blame my utter laziness :P.

A black car pulled up to Orange Star High School. It was a large building built with bricks, steel and glass windows. (Ironic I start my first day of High School this year.) Jimmy came out with Goku lagging behind carrying all his books. They entered the building and walked passed a hall way full of green lockers, posters, and anything else you'd see in a high school. Jimmy as usual was fashionably late.

They entered a classroom with History labeled on the door. Everybody was starring at them. "I'm sorry Ms. Patterson; it was my slave here who failed to follow orders." Jimmy said before smacking Goku on the head. Jimmy was strangely more aggressive toward Goku then yesterday. Jimmy tended to play nice the first day, and then bring his slaves to harsh reality.

"Very well, it is your turn to give your presentation. Get what you need and begin." said Mrs. Patterson.

Jimmy walked up to the head of the classroom with Goku. He began. "Human's have been the dominant species of the planet for only 300,000 years, little compared to the dinosaurs. But then we come to other races on other planets. Saiyan's had very interesting customs but lacked in technology. They believed in a fair fight but were also vicious savages." He pulled out a electro-staff and zapped Goku. "That is why they are ruled by us and should be treated like animals. Each of you can come and zap him as many times as you like."He finished with an evil grin. Almost the entire class went up and did it. They said things like Scum, Animal, and pig. But one girl stayed behind, Clara. She was horrified by what she saw. After they left, she picked Goku up from the puddle of blood and rushed him to the hospital.

Author's note: Poor Goku. At least someone cares


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Well I start High School soon, so I might update even less frequently but make sure to watch my new YouTube video of Goku vs. majin Vegeta. I did a lot of editing so I hope you like it! .com/watch?v=UJ164VvIofM Also part of this chapter is a recap because I think I didn't capture the scene very well when they were beating Goku and he was rushed to the hospital.

_Goku was kicked, zapped, punched, and even spat on by the children. The teacher didn't mind at all, if anything she encouraged it._

"_Stop, you're hurting him!" yelled Clara._

"_So what? He's just scum." said one student._

"_Yeah, if anything he deserves more!" another said they started to beat him more brutally. Goku yelled out in plain._

"_Mother! Father! Brother! Someone help, I'm scared!" said Goku as he began to cry. Cry for his pain, cried for his family, cry for this to end._

"_He's only a child!" yelled Clara. She began to get out her seat when-_

"_Clara! Sit down, do not interfere!" yelled Mrs. Patterson. Clara sat back down and cried as she heard Goku's agonizing screams. Once the class stopped, she ran out of her seat and pushed her way through. She saw him in a puddle of his own blood. She was in such shock that she almost instinctively grabbed Goku and dashed out the door._

_ Her classmates started to yell things like "Slave lover!" and "Let him die!" but she couldn't hear them, she too far away. She just kept running…_

Clara was now in a hospital room with Goku lying on a bed. He was full of black bruises and fresh cuts. The doctor said he would be fine and wake up in a few hours, but the one they did say was he nearly got a concussion. It had been nearly 4 fours since he was rushed to the hospital. Clara thought that he was never going to wake up but then Goku began to slow open his one eye that wasn't bruised. "Hello, do I know you?" said Goku. He looked at Clara. She had long pink hair, blue eyes, and was wear a grey skirt with black shoes and a long sleeved grey shirt, school uniform.

"My name is Clara. What's your named?" she said.

"Goku. Where am I and how did I get here?" said Goku.

"I brought you here; you were bruised and full of cuts because my classmates beat you up. The reason they did that is because you're a slave and they like to beat them up to show their 'better' then you but they're not. Their just heartless monsters" said Clara.

Suddenly everything came back to Goku. The vicious beating, he remembered it perfectly. Tears formed in his eyes but he remembered what he was taught, crying is for the weak and he certainly wasn't weak. He had to be strong. Later Jimmy came and dragged Goku back to his house. He made him do all of the most physically exhausting jobs he could find but thanks to Goku still being slightly stronger than the average human even with the collar on, it wasn't so bad. From that day forward Goku and Clara were friends.

Several weeks later Goku was visited Clara every weekend. He snuck out when Jimmy had one of his weekly business trips with his father. Thinks were looking up for little Goku but darker days await him; some that we help make new friends and new enemies.


	9. Chapter 8: You Decide!

Author's note: ok I know its been a while since I updated but I've been doing volunteer work at the Academy of Natural Sciences in Philadelphia, adjusting to school, and been super excited about Primal Carnage and its new game play! So sorry but here it is, the new update!

Goku was outside at his favorite field while Jimmy was away. He had been there for months and learning on his own to set up a mental communication with his family members like his dad had always told him he would teach him how. Goku had a few fresh cut's from a vicious whipping by Jimmy for not doing as he said. Goku also learned that those maids weren't maids at all but other slaves. He has been plotting on how to set them free for days. He wants Clara to help but he has to talk to her about it first. Sadly Clara was on spring break and on vacation at a resort so he couldn't.

He wished he knew how, he wants to help but he can't. He is too young. He hopes the Saiyan of legend was real to set them free, to set them all free. Later when had went to bed last night he had a dream, a strange dream he could not understand.

_He heard a person calling his name, he somehow knew this voice. Out came a women but the image was blurry. He then saw a laser slash through her heart. He saw Frieza had done it. Prince Vegeta was beaten to a bloody mess. He saw friends and family die and their cries for help. He couldn't take it anymore. He snapped. His eyes turned cold and dark, his hair a bright gold, and his muscles increased in size. He screamed in rage and sadness. When he was about to attack Frieza, he woke from his dream._

It was now early in the morning, he could not eat. He was puzzled by his vision. In that dream he was older and so was Vegeta. What happened? What could possibly cause him to transform to the Saiyan of legend? Was he the one, the savior of worlds? Even for a young child, the dream inspired him to try harder, even train like back on Vegetasei. He had restored faith. He may not be able to save the slaves but he will not give up. No, he will think of something, something to save his species and all the others from slavery and extinction.

Author's note: ok sorry for no updates lately, got to have a life too ya know? Anyway, after next chapter should I skip a few years because then I will have more to work with. Review with your response. I'll count how many I get and it will decide if I will. Also should I or should I not include Broly?


	10. Chapter 9: Born to Kill

Author's note: Ok, so this is a break away from Goku to Broly. I did get two reviews that said no but I'm gonna go for it. Now I know what you're thinking, "UGGGHHH! He's just gonna keep saying Kakarot! FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-" Well no, this will be different, no crying BS.

Chapter 9: Born To Kill

4 years ago… Dedoria and Frieza were in the captain section the ship above Planet Vegeta. The room had symbols for the trade federation or in other words, the Cold family. "Lord Frieza, I searched the planet for the strongest power levels and-" said Dedoria before Frieza cut him off.

"Yes, yes. They had exceptional power levels, nothing special." Said Frieza holding red wine or what could be the blood of one of his opponents.

"Well yes but this time we found something that might be of interest to you, although we had to kill the father." At this, Frieza became interested. "The power level is 10,000 but it's a one day old infant named Broly." Dedoria showed the Saiyan child to Frieza. "Shall I kill it?"

"No" said Frieza, "This child holds great promise. If this usually happened I'd be scared. But not this time, no, in fact I'm happy." Frieza took the child from Dedoria.

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked a quite confused Dedoria.

"I shall raise him; mold him into my own image. He would make a great successor and a most worthy ally. Do not let the news spread, say it was a false reading by a dysfunctional scouter, it's just a rumor, or that it didn't even happen for all I care. Just don't let it spread."

"Yes Lord Frieza." Dedoria quickly ran out the room to prevent any spread of the 10,000 power leveled baby.

Present day… "Beg for mercy!" cried a four year old Broly. "Do it or die!"

"Spare me please! Don't hurt me!" cried one of Frieza's soldier's. Broly was in the training room on Frieza's ship. Frieza watched from a high platform.

"HAHAHAHA! Weak scum" said Broly as he picked up the soldier by his neck. He slammed him against a wall. "Now die!" Broly was going to finish him when Frieza said "That's enough for today son."

"Yes father." Said Broly like a disappointed child that had just gotten a new toy as he let go of the soldier. Broly's power level is currently 50,000. Frieza raised him like a son so to speak but still was cold and harsh. As he left the room, you could see not hundreds but 1,000's of bodies from species that differ in size, shape, abilities and strength. Even at this age Broly was a killing machine.

Author's note: So what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Make sure to review!


	11. Chapter 10: New Beginnings

Author's note: Wow ten chapter's, I'm impressed.

Vegeta: not as much as I enjoy seeing a boy on a site that has almost all girl's. HAHAHA! Weakling.

Me: Hey Bulma! Vegeta was mean to Trunks!

Bulma: *brings out frying pan* VEGETA!

Vegeta: You'll pay for this!

Me: nah, maybe I'll just make you wear a dress in the story *evil smirk*

Vegeta: Why you-

Me: SAD FOR YOU!

Anyway, now that my pointless joking is over, prepare for the return of Bardock. You got your wish Son Goshen.

Bardock realized it had been month's since he had seen his wife or his son's. He currently was working in the fields collecting something called Tobacco. He had heard from his master, Pablo( yeah I suck at names xD) how he made a fortune off this and the poor suckers that used it. But Bardock didn't care, the less of these monster's the better. Ever since he arrived he was quiet, never spoke unless spoken too, and usually didn't bother to communicate with anyone. He tried fighting back before but it only ended in harsh beatings. He would end up in cuts, red marks, slashes across his face, etc. What brought his master great disappointment is all he would do is laugh while beaten. No cries, no begging, just nonstop laughter. _If only that understood that the more times he puts me near death, the stronger I become. That fool will get what's coming to him. Then Frieza, and then his whole empire._

As Bardock and the other adults did work in the fields, the children would have to use a machine to make the drug. Most slaves went undernourished, others killed when they could work. Some who started families were separated from their loved ones. The bell had rung signaling it was time to return to the barn. Yes a barn was their home. They slept in stalls covered in decaying hay like animals. Bardock returned to his 'room' and just sat there. Others talked, children played with some of the animals like the cats and dogs, sometimes messing with cattle.

"Dinner time!" said Pablo as he threw was just a mash of food's on the ground. "Enjoy. HAHAHA!" He then drove away in his truck back to his home. People shared the food as even as they could spare. Children got larger portions while adults ate smaller amounts. One namekian boy had taken quite a liking to Bardock. His name was Dende. It was because of one day Bardock nearly gave his life to protect him.

_Three Days ago Pablo was grabbing Dende by the collar. "You little runt, what do you mean you can't work!"_

"_I-I-I'm sorry, it's just that I need to rest, I wasn't trying to disobey!" cried Dende. "Please spare me, you already took me away from my brother Nail!"_

"_Sorry? Oh, it's too late for sorry. Besides, my hand is just itching for a good wiping." Pablo was about to hit him when all of a sudden someone got in his way. "Oh Bardock, trying to be the hero are we?"_

_What y-you're doing is wrong, do you have no heart!" said Bardock still surrounding Dende to protect him._

"_What? He no more then a slave, he has no value. His my property and so are you!" Pablo began to whip Bardock, watching as his back bled._

"_Heh…Heh, heh…HAHAHA! Go ahead, whip all you like, but I won't let you hurt this child!"_

"_Pathetic fool!" said Pablo, before Bardock passed out from the pain. "Yeah go lucky kid but next time, well, there won't BE a next time." After he left, Dende used what little energy he could gather with his collar on to heal Bardock._

"_Thank you for saving me" said Dende._

"_No problem kid, just try to stay out of trouble." said Bardock._

After Dende got in line for food, he quickly gave it to Bardock.

"Huh?" said Bardock confused.

"My people only need water to survive, here take my food" Said Dende.

"Hm, thanks kid."

"No thank you Bardock" said Dende. Later that night, Bardock was preparing to sleep when he heard tiny footstep's.

"Mister Bardock. Could…Could I sleep with you?" said Dende.

"Sure kid." Bardock and Dende fell asleep quickly and for the first time in months, they had a smile on their faces.

Author's note: So, hate it? Love it? Don't forget to review


	12. Chapter 11: Dinner Time!

Author's note: Ok, no more breaking off from the main story, back to Goku! Also I still have not gotten any reviews if I should skip a few years or keep him the age he is now. If I don't get any, I'm skippin' anyway! Review!

Goku was at school with Jimmy, again. Kids still didn't treat him fairly but it was better. Spring break was over and that meant Goku could see Clara again. Right now they were in history class. They were talking about Henry VIII of England. The teacher was explaining how he had so many wives. Goku was actually interesting in history. _Why would a man need so many wives? Did one not love him? That wouldn't explain why he had six wives. Maybe they were traitors? Yeah, that's it! _said Goku.

The bell rang for the next class, Clara was just out of the doorway when Jimmy stopped her. "Hello Clara, how about a dinner tonight at my place?" said Jimmy.

"Hmm, How about no?" Clara said with a smirk.

"Ah but my chief's are the best in the world, they could prepare you any dish of your liking. Lobster, shrimp, you name it."

"How hard is it to get it through your thick skull? I said NO!" Clara began walking away.

"Well you don't really have a choice, considering your parents and you are coming for a business dinner." Jimmy smirked. "See you there pumpkin."

"Goodbye creature."

-Insert breakaway here-

It was 4:55. Clara and her parent pulled up in Jimmy's driveway. After walking up the many marbled steps. Clara's mother, Ms. Hill, rang the doorbell. Clara's mom had dark brown hair and a formal blue dress, Mr. Hill had dirty blond hair and the classic tuxedo, and Clara had her hair in a bun, red dress, and some make-up. Jimmy answered the door," come in Mr. and Mrs. Hill, some of the other guest have arrived."

"Thank you Jimmy" said Mr. Hill.

"What a kind young man" said Mrs. Hill.

They walked in and there, sitting at the table, were The Briefs, The King and the princess. Clara was shocked! Never did she expect to see these people here!

"Hello" said Mr. Briefs with a black cat on his shoulder.

"He-hello" said Chi-Chi being shy.

"Come now Princess, if you wish to rule this world, you have to act like it!" said the former king's right-hand-man, King Rose. He had a 1700's cloth on and a glare that could rival Vegeta's. Clara shivered. _This is gonna be one hell of a dinner._

Author's note: Cliffhanger! Now, to celebrate thanksgiving!


	13. Chapter 12: A New Beginning

Chapter 12: Dinner Has Arrived

Clara took a seat next to Bulma. She felt uncomfortable with all these famous people, sort of out of place. Jimmy took a seat next to her. _Oh boy, _she said to herself.

"Slave, bring in the cake and then go it your dinner in the slave house" said Mr. Smith. In came Goku looking gloom. His clothes ragged.

"Here sir." He said.

"Good now be gone, this is for the civilized, not trash." Goku walked away with a small portion of food in his hand. Clara didn't understand what happened, she asked to be excused and followed Goku and Chi Chi was following close behind her. Goku entered the room. It was full of other slaves, all who looked gloom.

"G-Goku?" said Clara. Goku saw her, he didn't know what to say. "What happened to you?"

"I tried to free the other slaves but I was caught. Now I live here." He said.

"That's terrible!"

"Yes I know but I followed my heart and that all really matters."

"Clara! Where did you take off to?" It was her mother.

"I have to go, my sorry Goku. Stay strong." Clara said before heading back in the house.

Goku began eating when he heard a strange sound. It was Chi Chi. He turned around to face her. His face filled with mixed emotions: Rage, anger, despair but he knew its not her fault for this mess. His muscles relaxed. "Hello." He said he neutral tone.

"H-hello." Said Chi Chi. "What happened to your back? Its full of cuts and bruises."

"I was whipped like an animal because that all your people see us as. If we don't obey like, what's it called? A dog is it? We are beaten until we bleed and worked until we collapse or die. But you would not care, your just like the rest." Said Goku.

"I-I had no idea my people were doing this. They constantly said you were not capable of emotion or that you liked this life."

"WELL I DON'T!" Goku shouted back. "Your people only see us as pets or a prize. I was taken from my father, mother and brother. I don't even know if their alive."

"I'm so sorry." Said Chi Chi. "My father died 3 years ago after this whole thing began with Frieza." She said. "He would never had allowed such a law to pass."

"Princess! Come here, it's time to leave!" shouted the "King."

"Goodbye Goku." She said

13years later… Goku was hung by chains. He lied in a chamber confined to the wall. He saw an apple drop. He was able to just barely reach it but he ate it. He saw the same person he saw every night, the angel who gave him an apple a day so he may live. He got in this mess on his own he suppose. He was given to a different master a few years ago. He kept him in a cell because he was giving ideas of rebelling to the other slaves. He now barely fed him and he was beaten whenever the man got drunk. He always heard another voice in a chamber behind him but could never make out what he was saying. His new masters name was Pablo, a rather harsh man. (remember Bardock's chapter?) He now was helpless as he had been for years. The only time he was let out was to fight animals in something called an area. Pablo said he did it because it made him great profit on bets. Other strong slaves were forced to do it to.

The door to the cell opened and in came a man now chained to a wall next to him. When the slave was put on chains, the man carrying him left. When he looked through the shadows, he saw none other then the face of his father. He was in awe.

Author's note: Ok would you rather prefer faster updates or longer chapters? Review!


	14. Chapter 13: Father

Author's note: I'm back baby! Sorry I had big time computer problems, grades had to raise, you get the drill? Any who I'm returning to Goku with Bardock, I had serious writers block here. Also I give a internet cookie to whoever can guess who's giving Goku apples.

The dark room crawled with rats, and a half eaten apple. The area warm and moist, small puddles of water, sweat, and blood lay on the floor. Bardock heard his name, and looked up. "Did you just call me father?" he managed to ask before coughing up blood.

"It's me! Kakarot, your youngest? I go by Goku now though" said Goku.

"Ah yes, my son, how have you been? Not well I'd imagine."

"I'm getting by, but have lived an uneasy life as of yet. I don't even know my own strength. I lost track of that. I want to rebel father, when I have the strength. I want to fight for my people! Our people…" The last came out quietly, with much sorrow and grief in his voice.

"You are not yourself, that I know. What did you experience to make you this way?" said Bardock. Goku remained silent. "Perhaps you need to get to know me again. My face you remember but not who I am. You were young and your mind clouded with more grief then happiness. Your eyes say it all. A man can lie and cover it up with more lies, but when you look in the eyes of a person, you see more then you hear. You loved to play energy ball with your old man, I cherish every moment you, your brother, or mother smiled. They kept me sane. Let me tell you, life here is dangerous but life finds a way, but only if you let it through. I saw many die, some by my own hands. I met a young boy, named Dende. He is gifted, and I treated him as if he were you." At this Goku lifted his head. "My heart ached day in and day out, never leaving me as if it were my shadow. I stood up many times to the master you live with but always felt the need to control myself so Dende wouldn't be alone. Not long ago I was taken to these chambers. Soon after food was dropped in my cell. Someone had grown the courage to rebel and feed me. Other slaves received this as well. No one knows who this person is, but I thank them greatly. My life I fought in the area, killing animals across the universe. The fools don't understand what power is, and I too will stand once I am strong. I will give you a gift, but you must be willing to receive it."

"I am, what is i-", suddenly something overcame Goku. Strength, courage, and…life. "Father what happened? I feel different."

"Two things happened at once. I gave you the ability to communicate with any Saiyan you wish. That includes your mother and brother. I you have to do is think, and you are communicating. It's a mental ability passed on for generations. The second was I unlocked your potential. I learned this from Dende, who said his Grand Elder passed it on to all of his children, and he gave it to me for helping him. Your strength is now much higher then before, and your one step closer to your goal." Said Bardock.

"Father, thank you. I will take this gift and use it. I lost faith, I've been alone for so long." Goku said. The door then opened and out came Pablo. He had a energy restrictor and placed it on Bardock.

"Your last broke when I beat you but before you got your strength back, II quickly grabbed a spare. Enjoy." Said Pablo. Goku growled. "What's the matter? Are you upset that I did this to him? He must be your father. Perfect." He pulled out a whip made of ki from one of his pockets. "I've been saving this for such an occasion." He quickly began beating Goku with it. Goku screeched in pain. Within seconds burn marks filled his right arm after being hit.

"SON! STOP THIS HE DIDN'T DO YOU ANY HARM!" screamed Bardock. He was then whipped in the cheek.

"Did I say you could speak! For that he will be beaten harder!" Goku now was fading in and out, his vision blurry. The whip covered his body in bruises. They stopped coming after what felt like an eternity. Goku was bleeding but he began to laugh. "Go ahead! Hit me again! I don't care! I do! Come on, DO IT!" Pablo struck him as hard as possible. Goku faded unconscious.

"Great, now I have to put you in a healing chamber." Said Pablo. He dragged Goku away.

Meanwhile on Frieza's ship…

Frieza and Broly sit in the captain's chamber, waiting for a new planet to conquer. Broly sits with little emotion on his face. He wears braces that give Frieza total control. He used him as his final weapon, for Broly had already achieved the super Saiyan transformation. Frieza feared his power so he had them custom made for him. He treated him like a son but used it to control him at times of need. Broly wouldn't even remember when it happened, Frieza would just tell him he had another blackout. Frieza sat their with a smirk on his lips. He had red whine in his hands and looked at Broly. "My son, are you in need of a sparring match? You look stiff sitting there all day."

"No father, I'm fine thank you." Broly said. "I'm just thinking of how my race was killed off. How did you say it happened again?"

"Ah yes, the saiyans. Well a large asteroid was about to destroy your planet, and as it was on the course hours away I had arrived at your home planet, Planet Vegeta. I was arguing with the king about you. He wanted you dead, gone like trash. He said you possessed too much power and sent mercinaries to assassinate you. I quickly intervened and has you brought to me. I choose to raise you as my own and took you to my ship. Once I left the galaxy a asteroid as large as the planet itself destroyed it and all your race, you are all that remain." Said the lizard, almost as if he were Satan in the form of a snake, spreading lies to Adam and Eve. "I saved you from a gruesome death."

"Lord Frieza, we are entering a new planet, prepare for hyper speed." Said a fishman named Cui.

"Well that is all my son, let's prepare for departure. Frieza had threatened many planets saying he had the legendary super Saiyan on his ship and would release him to kill them all if they didn't cooperate. And this planet would not be the last.

Author's note: Ok so that's my return to the story, see ya next chapter! Also if you want look up tyrantking000 on youtube and find some of my DBZ AMV's! Peace homes!


End file.
